


I Didn’t Bring My Suit

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys go skinny dipping. For the 221B prompt skinny dipping.





	I Didn’t Bring My Suit

“Seriously John!”, Sherlock said from the shore.

“Haven’t you ever been skinny dipping?”, said a very naked John Watson from the small body of water they had found while hiking.

“Believe it or not John, no.”, said the still very dressed consulting detective.

”Ok, but you don’t know what you’re missing!”, John floated on his back making sure Sherlock had a good view of his groin.

Sherlock mentally said “to hell with it” and stripped off his clothes, adding them to the pile of John’s. Stepping carefully over the stones to the shoreline, he walked into the water and squealed. “Christ that’s cold!”

”You get used to it!”, John assured him. “Although if you just go under and get it over with it’ll be easier. If you walk in, when the water hits your balls, you’ll shriek!”

Sherlock debated that piece of advice for a second then dove under. He was briefly cold all over and felt like his balls had retracted to his kidneys but the water felt divine. Coming up next to John, he had to admit he was feeling warmer. Floating on his back and staring at the blue sky he realized he was happy and relaxed. Even with the hiking.

”What are you thinking about?”, John asked.

Sherlock continued floating, “How much I like the color blue!”


End file.
